


I'm Just Super

by HauntingHex



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Crossover Pairings, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Empath!Mihashi, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, nobody asked for this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:25:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6757762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HauntingHex/pseuds/HauntingHex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most people have superpowers, but not everyone is a superhero. When Mihashi quit his position as an interrogator at his local precinct he moved in with Tajima for the time being. It's been four years. Mihashi has a new career as a freelance web developer and Tajima's joined the Heroes Association. Their domestic lifestyle started as platonic friends. The introduction of a whirlwind that is Kuramochi only brought the three of them closer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Just Super

**Author's Note:**

> Rating may go up depending on what I finalize as the content. I promised Kuramochi/Mihashi but Tajima snuck in there too. More tags will be added when they're relevant.

“Renren”

Mihashi placed the spoon he used to stir the mixture of sauce and cooked macaroni noodles into the sink. He turned off the heat as their meal of pesto mac and spinach was complete.

“I told you not to call me Renren,” Mihashi said while he searched through their cupboards for clean bowls and utensils. “How was work?”

An exaggerated groan slipped from Tajima’s throat. His arms wrapped around Mihashi’s waist. Tajima pressed his nose to the taller man’s nape to soak in the light scent of home, anything to remove the imprinted taste of smoke and dust. Mihashi’s shoulders sagged with the additional weight. His clammy palms clutched the two ceramic bowls tightly as an intense haggard ghost projected itself onto his muscles. A subtle ache in his back bloomed to accompany the sudden stiffness in his knees. It wasn’t that his vision blurred instead his eyes throbbed.

Tajima’s voice was muffled. His breath tickled the surface of Mihashi’s skin as he spoke, “Anything but work. My eyes are killing me. We can eat later.”

Mihashi silently agreed. The stove was turned off so he carefully placed the bowls on the counter and trudged towards the couch where both of them fell into the cushioned leather. Tajima fussed until he was situated on top. He curled around the softer planes of his roommate’s chest. Mihashi’s willowy arms caressed his back, a tempo that resembled the slowness of molasses.

“Renren, you’re an angel.” Tajima declared. The weariness intertwined with the physical ache of physical labour distilled like a syphon. Tajima could close his eyes, embrace the darkness without imagining fires that licked any flammable surface in order to viciously spread or the moan of infrastructure under stress that it verged on total collapse.

“Only Ruri calls me that.”

“She calls you angel?” Tajima choked back an eruption of laughter as best as he could. The motion reverberated between them. “Mmm, but Renren suits you.” The playful intonation suggested that there was no room for argument with Tajima in this case.

The rhythmic lull of their synchronized hearts encouraged the shorter man to sleep. Mihashi was glad that by the time he was twenty he learned to cut off precise connections. If it were any earlier, his uncontrolled empathy would placate the both of them into slumber.

Mihashi reached for the remote on the coffee table. He flipped through the channels to settle on the news. The prediction of arid, hot weather unlike the usual onslaught of rainstorms during the season for the upcoming week urged him to plan on getting groceries tomorrow rather than on the usual weekend, while the weather was nice. Breaking news of wildfires suppressed by a band of individuals sent by the Heroes Association coincided with the familiar aches that Tajima was prone to experience during work.

He turned off the television at the mention of tidbits funneled by other news stories that detailed falling stock prices. He couldn’t completely sever the connection between them, otherwise Tajima would endure an agitated, uncomfortable rest. Mihashi regarded that maneuvering himself from Tajima’s grasp would also wake him up. He supposed catching up on some sleep wasn’t a bad idea.

-

“I don’t know what I would do without you.”

Mihashi was unsurprised at the rate Tajima practically inhaled his meal, while he still held the capability of promoting a mostly one-sided conversation. Mihashi blinked rapidly. “Your eyes are doing that thing again.” A starry-eyed Mihashi meant he was undeniably happy. During his childhood very few seemed to comprehend his skittish nature and odd gestures. It was easy for Mihashi to digest everyone’s feelings as long as they were in contact. As a child it was terrifying. An otherworldly experience of sensations that were not his own that he couldn’t control. When other children didn’t know how to interact with him or thought his tendency to fall into crying fits were annoying at best, they ignored his presence altogether. Tajima somehow managed to decipher every rude head bob or stuttered sentence.

Mihashi leaned against the shorter male. They were still curled on couch, but seated uprightly. “I should be – without Yuu I’d be lost.”

At the end of their meal Tajima washed the dishes despite Mihashi’s insistence. Mihashi prepared their lunches and any leftovers were placed in the fridge. The chime of a ringtone that Tajima discerned was only reserved for the Hero Association blared repeatedly.

“Can you get that for me?” Tajima said while he finished up the last of the dishes. His sleeves were rolled to his elbows and although the sudsy foam covered up to his wrists, Tajima didn’t take his chances.

Mihashi answered the call. A raucous voice was on the line. “Tajima sorry man, but we need you. Turns out the fires weren’t an accident. Some pyromaniac is setting them off.”

Mihashi blubbered, “I’ll tell Yuu.”

“Idiot Sawamura did you just tell a civvy confidential information?”

“I’m sorry!”

A series of movement and background noise interrupted the conversation. The phone must have been exchanged to someone else when a smooth timbre stated, “Forgive my associates they’re a little headstrong. Is it possible that I can speak to Tajima?”

Mihashi wanted to chirp his confirmation. The man in question stood beside him. How he imagined the brief interaction to play out resulted with flapped lips that only managed to squeak as an invalid response.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got it from here Renren.” Said Tajima. Their hands brushed together when Mihashi gave Tajima the phone.

It was a rare sight of the freckled man. A stern expression replaced the usual carefree attitude. Mihashi was careful with his empathy. He understood personal boundaries, it just took him years to hone his ability to block feelings that leeched into his system. It was unnerving to some people that Mihashi could pinpoint how they felt, when those moods fluctuated, dipped and spiked. For a time Mihashi worked at the police department, sometimes a joint venture with the Heroes Association as an interrogator. Green as it gets, just a few months after he learned to control his empathetic nature he worked tirelessly at his station. It was how he met Tajime. Arrested as a suspect of a bank robbery Tajime was deemed innocent because of Mihashi’s input even if all the gathered evidence: recorded video, fingerprints, and eye witnesses suggested it was indeed him. It was a point of contention between Mihashi and his superiors. They trusted his judgement, however evidence took precedent. Tajima wasn’t released until a few weeks after the incident, another robbery took place in the next town over. The real culprit was caught, a villainous shapeshifter that could personify other people.

When Tajima was released the freckled man thanked Mihashi. They became friends due to Tajima’s persist nature. When he was unsure, Tajima was patient. When he indulged his shyness by avoiding interaction outside his workplace, Tajima’s infectious happiness somehow wedged Mihashi away from familiarity in order to out try new things.

Whether or not the perp was guilty of a particular crime, most let their guard down unconsciously when they first met a clumsy, bumbling officer. A gangly figure that exuded nervous anxiety. He often lowered his head and pulled in his shoulders. The portrayal of his low self-esteem was partly an act, but in some ways a genuine flaw of his character, a remnant of impacted years of childhood exclusion and teasing. He lasted a little more than a year. Most of his job consisted of tedious paperwork. Recording and transcribing statements from evidence or confessions.

Because the job demanded he feel the full extent of their emotions, the absence of a filter at times was overwhelming. Even when he wanted to shut the valve the spring of sensations poured freely. He managed the instances of minor rage, dissatisfaction, jealousy, and desperation appropriately. He could still differentiate his own feelings from theirs.

He remembered the worst case even if it occurred four years ago. They finally caught a serial killer that retreated into silence for a decade, but a more recent string of murders became his downfall. He negligently left clues on his computer hard drive which led to his capture. As meticulous as he was with his pre-meditated murders and the cleanup of the aftermath, the man was inherently narcissistic.

He baited the police by divulging that there were thirty-four victims instead of twenty. Outwardly the man was reserved and soft-spoken. The amount of murderous, sadistic contempt was higher than other cases. On some level there were criminals that didn’t care about their victims. Some were so detached they imitated socially accepted expressions. Even if they killed loved ones they may have partially blamed the victim as well.

This man was different. He felt so deeply, a spiral of guilt and love that accompanied his murderous rage. It made Mihashi puke in the interrogation room. He fainted in a puddle of it. He quit not too long after the incident.

“-ren I’m going now. Don’t wait up for me, alright. Get some sleep, I probably won’t be home until tomorrow afternoon.”

“Get home safely.”

Tajima tilted his head closer, if he wanted to, Mihashi could count the freckles dappled across the bridge of Tajima’s nose. “Of course! And one for luck,” he said before he departed with a gym bag of clothes and a final hug.

Mihashi was obstinate. If Tajima was going to work, he thought he should too. The nap they took on the couch was adequate rest for the night. After he left the police department Tajima invited him to eat ramen at a local restaurant. When he told his friend why he quit the force, Tajima had said he recently was accepted by the Heroes Association. He offered Mihashi a place to stay while he looked for work elsewhere.

Mihashi turned on his computer and checked any new e-mails. He was a freelance web developer that mostly worked from home. He chose the profession since it made it easier to manage his empathy. The murderer’s emotions left an imprint on Mihashi that was hard to shake off. For days he was withdrawn. Sometimes he didn’t feel like himself and the man’s tumultuous emotions manifested weeks after the event. He was over it now with the help of Tajima. Mihashi paid his portion of the rent, they split utilities and groceries evenly.

**Mihashi Ruri** <ruri.m@yahoo.co.jp>

To **Mihashi Ren**

Ryu’s birthday is in two weeks. Won’t you come visit us in Gunma over the weekend? Kanou and Hamada will be there too. My little bro has his own plans but we can catch up. We miss you!! You can bring someone else too, if you want. ;D

Drop me a line, Renren,

Ruri

Mihashi scrolled through the rest of his e-mails. Subscriptions to sales, flyers, and one for work:

**Foodesta** <rep@foodesta.jp>

To **Mihashi Ren**

Greetings Mihashi,

I just want to say that I’m not feeling the corrections we did to the second draft of the site. Let’s go with the first one, but we need to change the colour palette – something eye catching and pops. I personally don’t like gold or blue so try to avoid that. The font is so serious. We need something fun that says we’re open and welcoming to the public. I hear from my friends, Comic Sans is a good one. We should use that.

Best Regards,

Tateyama Minoru

Scratch that. This was going to be a long night. He should prepare some tea just in case.


End file.
